


Baby's Breath

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [8]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, i love googling the meanings of flowers now, its so interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: prompt: Can you write about Gilbert giving flowers to Anne on her birthday in front of the whole class!





	Baby's Breath

Spring was a time of new beginnings, where the world would slowly begin to come alive again. Anne believed that her birthday being in Spring must be a reason for why she feels so connected to nature.

Miss Stacy shared her enthusiasm for the new life, and took the class outside for a change of pace. Today they would be studying the nature and the wildlife around the school house. 

They had been split into groups, Anne's consisting of Diana, Charlie Sloane, Ruby, and Gilbert. Ruby had spent the majority of the time staring at Gilbert, who was too busy making notes on the plants to pay attention. He was interested in which could be possibly used in medicine or as cures. Charlie wasn't interested in the assignment at all, instead trying to talk to Anne. But she was too enthralled by nature that she didn't even notice. Diana was left feeling rather uncomfortable, trailing behind with a moonstruck Ruby.

"Isn't he so handsome when he's focused?" Ruby whispered to Diana when Gilbert had stopped to study a particular leaf. 

"I suppose." Diana couldn't lie, of course Gilbert was conventionally attractive. But she'd never really felt anything towards him (at most, a crush lasting two weeks back when they were about 7), and especially didn't since she knew how her friend felt. But she wasn't thinking about Ruby, she was thinking about Anne. Ruby's infatuation with Gilbert was clearly a fantasy, which they allowed her to indulge as long as it didn't harm anyone. However, Anne's feelings were obviously more complex. She would refuse to acknowledge them, but Diana wasn't stupid. The way they spoke to each other, the way they glanced at each other, it was all evidence pointing towards their mutual admiration for each other, even if neither of them were willing to admit it. 

So, Diana did what any good friend would do, and tried to keep Charlie off Anne's back. It was tricky, but somehow she had managed to convince him to help her find a glove she'd "lost" (or rather sneakily hidden in her pocket to keep Charlie on a wild goose chase, thinking it would make Anne happy to see him assisting her friend). Ruby had been forced to help too, leaving Anne and Gilbert none the wiser as they broke from the group to a field of flowers.

"Aren't these just divine?" Anne ran her hand along the tops of the tall grass, admiring the hidden flowers within.

"Breathtaking." Gilbert smiled, watching her almost dance through the wildflowers.

There were small white flowers, looking like fresh snow.

"Gypsophila." Gilbert muttered to himself, lowering himself to get a better look. Anne turned around when she heard him mumble some random word.

"Sorry?" She tilted her head, looking at Gilbert crouched on the ground amongst the flowers.

"Gypsophila, it's the Latin name for Baby's Breath." He stood up, holding the flower out so she could see it.

It was pretty, a delicate flower very fitting of the name "baby". Anne could picture a bouquet of them in the arms of a new bride, or perhaps in a vase of a nursery, they seemed so innocent but promising somehow.

"Isn't it your birthday soon?" He said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why? I'm surprised you even remembered."

"Ah, you think so highly of me." He laughed as he sarcastically held a hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes, waiting for him to continue what he was going to say.

"Here," he held it out to her, "May I?"

She nodded, allowing him to take off her hat and threaded through the flower.

"Happy birthday, Anne."

She looked at the hat and couldn't help but smile. Someone had actually gifted her a flower, granted it was Gilbert but even so, no one had gifted her something like this. It was shocking how well he seemed to know her now.

They walked back to the group, Diana noticing the new flower in Anne's hat but didn't say anything other than a raised eyebrow. They joined the rest of the class back by the schoolhouse, ready to share their findings.

When the class disbanded, eager to leave, Anne stayed behind wanting to thank Miss Stacy for such a lovely class. 

"I simply love the outdoors. Who knew nature could be educational?" 

Miss Stacy nodded, well aware of Anne's enthusiasm for nature. "You certainly look like you've had fun."

"I'm sorry?"

"Gypsophila." Miss Stacy pointed to Anne's hat with a smile, "You know flowers are supposed to have meanings? Giving someone a Baby's Breath can symbolise innocence and everlasting love. Isn't that fascinating?"

Miss Stacy had said it so casually, but it left Anne feeling strange in her chest. Gilbert was busy looking down at his notebook a few feet away, acting like he wasn't listening. Did he know the meaning of the flower when he gave it to her? Or did he just give her a flower because they were friends and it was just a nice gift? But he  _ knew _ the Latin name for it, just like Miss Stacy. 

Anne was left with more questions than answers, feeling both frustrated at herself and Gilbert for whatever this feeling was.

When she got home, she took the flower from her hat and pressed it within the pages of Jane Eyre. She smiled to herself, holding the book against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. These new feelings were confusing but maybe it was time to start listening more to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe it wasn't in front of the whole class but he gave them to her in class???


End file.
